Michelle rapes Rene
by LegoCrafter2014
Summary: It's self explanatory.
1. Michelle rapes Rene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of "Allo! Allo!" or its characters.

_(Set a few weeks after "Michelle's confession")_

At midnight, Michelle crept across the square to Rene's café. It was an important matter, as she would have left it to the next day if it wasn't. She had to warn Rene and the girls.

Suddenly, an Italian bomber plane passed by, dropping a single gas bomb. However, this wasn't an ordinary gas bomb. This bomb contained an incredibly dangerous gas. Michelle was unfortunate enough for it to land at her feet. The odourless purple gas swirled around her and entered her nose.

She knew that she came here, and that it was something to do with Rene. Then she remembered her dislike against Rene, only now it was amplified into a fiery hatred. A sly thought came into her mind. She would rape Rene. She found a strap-on plastic sex toy on a table in the square, and put it on. She would use this to cause even more pain for him.

Rene was busy reading a book downstairs, as the girls were asleep, but he couldn't sleep.

Michelle stormed into the café, holding a gun.

Michelle: Get into the basement!

Rene: Sorry?

Michelle: Get into the basement or I will shoot you!

Rene: Y…y…yes, Michelle.

_(They run into the basement and Michelle locks the door.)_

Michelle: Take your clothes off!

_(Rene does so. Michelle shoves him onto the table, his face pointing downwards. Michelle takes all of her clothes off in a single movement.)_

Michelle: You deserve this!

_(Michelle moves forward, shoving the sex toy into Rene's bottom. Rene screams. Michelle starts moving her crotch backwards and forwards.)_

Rene: Gaah! M…M…Michelle…w…w…why are you doing thiiis?

Michelle: To cause you pain!

_(Michelle continues doing this for half an hour. Rene ejaculates.)_

Rene: Auuuwwhh!

Michelle: What, already? You have a long time to go!

_(Michelle repeats this for another 5 and half hours. Flipping Rene over, she takes off the sex toy and climbs on top of him.)_

Michelle: Now it is my turn!

_(Michelle has sex with him)_

Rene: Not again!

Michelle: Oh! That is good!

_(They both start moaning. Michelle continues for 6 hours, with Rene ejaculating inside her 12 times.)_

Michelle: I think that is en-

_(Michelle collapses. Her ghost then appears, fully clothed, next to her body.)_

Rene: No! No more! Have mercy!

_(Michelle starts crying.)_

Michelle: Oh, Rene! I am so sorry! Please forgive me!

_(Afterwards, when they got cleaned up and put their clothes back on.)_

Rene: Why did you rape me?

Michelle: I was under the effect of a gas from a gas bomb made by the Italians. It is called the insanity gas. It is purple, odourless and only spreads over a two metre radius.

Rene: What does it do?

Michelle: It makes the person affected go completely mad for 12 hours, so they do terrible things. Then, they return to normal with no trace of the gas in their body. Also, the person develops immunity to the gas.

Rene: Did you rape me to obtain pleasure, as some kind of revenge for something or what?

Michelle: When I was under the effect of the gas, it amplified my dislike against you into a fiery hatred.

_(The next day…)_

Michelle: Listen very carefully. I shall say this only once.

Rene: What is it?

Michelle: Erm…Rene, my house has been bombed. May I stay in your house until mine is rebuilt?

Rene: Ok, but on two conditions: One, you do not use my house as a resistance base, and two, you do not rape me again.

Michelle: Do not worry. I won't.

Rene: Good. You can have the room between Yvette's room and Maria's room.

Michelle: Thank you Rene.


	2. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I do not own any of "Allo! Allo!" or its characters.

_(Michelle couldn't sleep. There was nothing wrong with her surroundings, just her. Her conscience was torturing her. She had __**raped**__ Rene! __**Raped him!**__ Now she was pregnant and that was all her fault. Eventually she managed to get to sleep. Suddenly, Rene walked in, completely naked. He flipped Michelle over, onto her front and rammed his massively erect penis into her bottom. She screamed. Rene started moving his crotch backwards and forwards.)_

Michelle: R…R…Rene… w…w…why are you doing thiiis?

Rene: This is for raping me!

_(Rene continued doing this for half an hour. They both ejaculate.)_

_Rene and Michelle: _Aaah!

_Rene smirked, and said:_ You have a long time to go!

_(Rene repeated this for another 4 hours. Flipping Michelle over, he rammed his penis into her vagina and throttled her mercilessly.)_

Michelle: Not again!

Rene: I never knew you could make me feel this good!

_(Rene continued for another 4 hours.)_

Rene: Oh, Michelle…Michelle…Michelle…

_(Michelle waked up.)_

Rene: Michelle? Michelle? Michelle!

Michelle: _(Drowsy and teary-eyed)_ Wha-?

Rene: Michelle, are you all right? You were moaning and saying things in your sleep.

Michelle: Oh. Sorry, Rene. I was having another nightmare.

Rene: I never knew that the ice-cold head of the Resistance's conscience could torture her so badly. _(Sighs)_ What happened in this one?

Michelle: I dreamed that you raped me in revenge.

Rene: _(Surprised)_ I would never do such a thing!

Michelle: The night before I dreamed that I was you, and that I was experiencing what you went through when I raped you. Sorry again for that.

Rene: It's all right.


	3. The aftermath

_(A few weeks later, in the basement. Michelle is crying.)_

Michelle: Rene, I…I'm pregnant!

Rene: Oh, God! Are you sure it's mine?

Michelle: Yes. They're twins. One boy and one girl.

Rene: Oh…my…God! How am I going to look after them while managing a café? What will Edith think? She will never believe that you were under the effect of the gas from a gas bomb, which is why you raped me! She will divorce me! My waitresses will kill me! I shall be a laughing stock!

_(Michelle tries to reassure him.)_

Michelle: Do not worry. I will look after them. The only people to know that you are their father will be you, the children (when they grow up), and myself.

_(Rene calms down.)_

Michelle: Anyway, I could do with a quiet life after the war.

_(In the months that followed, Michelle ended up giving birth to a healthy boy and a healthy girl. Her having children forced her to resign from her post as leader of the Nouvion French resistance. This rank was given to her deputy. Rene often visited her at her house.)_


End file.
